DAMAGE
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Cuando Eren entró a la vida de excesos y peligro de la ciudad subterránea aprendió dos cosas: la agonía es peor que la muerte y alejarse de Damage no le pone punto final a sus problemas, al contrario, los hace más intensos. [ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO DEL FANFIC] [Levi x Eren]
1. Chapter 0

_**DISCLAIMER:** Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Escribo de él sin ánimo de lucro._

 _ **PAREJAS:**  
_ _LEVI X EREN Principalmente ||_ _ERWIN X ARMIN Ligeramente._

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

El siguiente fanfic contiene escenas de sexo explícito, lenguaje obsceno, violencia, consumo de drogas, uso de armas, tráfico de drogas, tortura y muerte de personajes, entre otros. Con esta historia no pretendo incitarlos a infringir ninguna clase de ley, consumir algún tipo de droga o en general imitar ninguno de los actos que se realizan dentro de la historia. Al contrario, vivan una vida plena y sana.

Por otro lado, el fanfic tiene un ligero OoC que se justifica para la historia.

 _Hecha la pertinente advertencia el lector lee bajo su propia responsabilidad :)_

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 0._**

 _ERWIN_

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, Damage!— Espeté furioso cuando varias gotas de sangre atentaron con salpicar mi cazadora nueva. Retrocedí un par de pasos, chorrearme con sangre no era mi ideal de la noche de viernes perfecta.

—Deja de joder, Erwin— Soltó Damage con dureza mientras continuaba con su labor de arremeter tantos golpes como pudiera al hombre que ahora estaba contra el asfalto suplicando clemencia.

Hace como media hora Damage sacó a un pandillero que le debe dinero a Kenny del prostíbulo barato en el que estábamos, lo arrastró hasta el callejón y comenzó a golpearle sin represión alguna. Aunque más que una deuda Kenny deseaba dejarle en claro a sus enemigos quien mandaba en este tugurio.

Bufé cansinamente por tener que cumplir las órdenes de Kenny. Él no era más que un bravucón de mierda que nunca le quitaba la vista de encima a mi hermano. Más de una vez le pedí a Damage que lo mandara al demonio y comenzáramos una nueva vida; lejos de las drogas, las peleas, las apuestas ilegales y la constante amenaza a nuestras vidas por el simple hecho de estar en este lugar, pero Damage jamás aceptó.

Kenny es la forma fácil en que Damage desea cumplir su meta.

Me recargué contra nuestro viejo auto a mitad de la calle mientras observaba a mi hermano a una distancia considerable. Damage continuaba golpeando e insultando a aquel hombre quien estaba al bordo de la inconsciencia. Negué con la cabeza ante aquella imagen y encendí un cigarrillo.

—Ten un poco de orgullo y deja de suplicar pedazo de mierda — Grita burlándose de aquel tipo mientras pisaba su cabeza contra el asfalto.

Damage no necesitaba de mi ayuda, o de ningún tipo de ayuda para "terminar" con alguien. Él era por sí solo una máquina asesina, por más terrible que eso pudiese sonar.

Saqué el humo de mis pulmones devolviendo la mirada al cuerpo de mi hermano. Si no me hubiese encaprichado en perseguirlo hasta esta vida ahora estaría en el último año de la carrera de medicina, tendría una novia bonita y educada, un departamento en el centro de la cuidad, un apellido distinto para que nuestro pasado no pudiera alcanzarnos y lo más importante: podría cuidar mejor de Damage, en todos los sentidos.

—Vámonos ya— Dijo Damage subiendo a nuestro viejo auto. Tenía los nudillos rojizos y manchados de sangre, su oscuro cabello completamente despeinado y las botas hechas un asco.

Observe al hombre tirado en el suelo. Estaba inconsciente, con la cara hinchada y bañada en sangre y sudor. Las personas pasaban de largo, ignorando al tipo como si no estuviese allí medio muerto. Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba del lugar, a nadie le importaba si vivías o no.

— ¿Vas a encender el auto o tengo que golpearte a ti también? — Pregunta Damage sacando de la guantera un montón de bolsillas de plástico engrapadas unas con otras, con pastillas diminutas dentro. Tomó una de ellas colocándola en su boca y tragándola sin dificultad alguna.

Enciendo el auto.

"No habría podido abandonar a Damage ni aunque que hubiese querido" Pensé cuando las llantas del auto quemaron contra el asfalto.

.

.

 _EREN_

Corrí esquivando a las personas que se atravesaban en mi carrera por el pasillo hacia la salida, haciendo que los alumnos que eran empujados por mí me gritaran maldiciones mientras me miraban correr o recogían las cosas que accidentalmente hacia que tiraran al suelo. Salgo al enorme patio de la universidad dando zancadas cada vez más grandes, Mikasa necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo, o eso era lo que decía el mensaje que me había enviado.

Me detuve justo en la puerta buscando a Mikasa con la mirada y fue allí cuando lo vi, Connie. Estaba del otro lado de la calle hablando con un tipo de cabello rubio que se veía bastante sospechoso.

En cuanto notó mi presencia levantó en el aire el móvil de Mikasa. Debí suponerlo, ella jamás me enviaría un mensaje de ayuda.

Lo ví susurrarle algo al tipo y después de eso Connie cruzó la calle acercándose a mí con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

— ¿Listo para la fiesta de hoy? — Me preguntó mientras caminábamos de regreso al salón de clases.

Lo miro con una mueca de contrariedad por su comentario, me gustaba ir a fiestas y reuniones pero solo cuando éstas eran preparadas por mis amigos y no por los compañeros de la Facultad de grados superiores.

—Vamos Eren, será divertido— se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme Además, esta vez yo me encargare de la "diversión" — Me guiña un ojo en un gesto de complicidad.

Yo solo lo miré con detenimiento. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con "diversión" y era justamente esa la razón por la cual prefería quedarme en casa jugando a la consola con mi hermano, y no en fiestas que se llenaban más de drogas que de invitados.

—En realidad, Armin quiere ir a cenar esta noche. —Comenté esperando que Connie olvidara el tema de la fiesta. En momentos como este desearía estar castigado.

—Iras aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrando yo mismo— Me recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo pensaré. — Respondo y Connie pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cuello en señal de aprobación.

Al final del día no pude negarme a asistir a esa estúpida fiesta, incluso termine prometiéndole a Mikasa que pasaría por ella a las diez en punto. Ahora solo esperaba que Armin pudiese acompañarme y así al menos tener una conversación con alguien.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aca: Muchas gracias por leer este primer episodio.

Esta es una historia que a pesar de los temas que toca (y tocará) lo he hecho con mucha entrega y cariño para que puedan pasar un rato agradable.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

 ** _EREN_**

Después de llegar a casa de Mikasa con un nada encantador retraso de 30 minutos gracias a Armin nos encaminamos hacia el bar "Acorazado"; un antro de mala muerte cerca del muelle y del cual uno de los chicos de la universidad era dueño.

Mikasa me tomo del brazo y antes de entrar al bar una conocida voz llamó mi atención: Connie y un tipo raro estaban platicando cerca del estacionamiento, lejos de todos nuestros amigos.

— Vamos— Alcancé a escuchar a Connie con un pequeño gesto de seriedad en su voz mientras ambos se alejaban por el callejón.

— Creo que olvide algo en el auto, los veo adentro…— Me disculpe sonriéndole a Mikasa y Armin mientras volvía sobre mis pasos.

Mis pies se movieron por si solos siguiendo a Connie, como impulsados por una extraña fuerza. Quizás era mi extrema manía por curiosear o simplemente asegurarme de que mi amigo estuviese bien.

Mi amigo notó mi presencia y aminoro el paso permitiéndome alcanzarle, esperaba recibir algún reclamo de su parte pero simplemente sonrió.

Caminamos detrás del sujeto rubio que lucía bastante mayor y pretensioso aunque también bastante torpe si me lo preguntaban. Su aspecto debió haberme dado una señal de alerta pero lo ignoré, sólo íbamos a comprar un poco de hierba, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Dimos la vuelta al final de callejón encontrándonos con varias estructuras de metal que fungían como bodegas del muelle. Podía notar como la gente en el lugar nos miraba con recelo, desde luego el color brillante de mi chaqueta no me ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

Ignoramos las curiosas miradas y pasamos hacia una de las bodegas que se encontraban allí, la más grande. El chico rubio dio tres golpes y de inmediato la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a una mujer bastante atractiva de cabellos rojizos.

— Muévete, Petra — La aludida lo miro mal pero le cedió el paso, íbamos a hacer lo mismo pero la mano de la pelirroja me detuvo. —Ustedes no entran—anunció de mala gana empujándome hacia afuera, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

A pesar de su complexión delgada y su baja estatura esa mujer emanaba un aire de autoridad por lo que decidimos no volver a insistir.

— Deberíamos volver — Dije mientras Connie acomodaba sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta.

— Imposible, ya te lo he dicho: yo me encargo de la diversión — Respondió con expresión divertida. — Además, Auruo me rompería las piernas si me voy sin pagarle—

Aparto la vista de Connie y miro a mi alrededor; hay demasiada gente, todos vestidos con prendas de cuero y colores oscuros, varios de ellos nos miraban con desconfianza mientras que otros bebían cervezas de oscuras botellas o corrían sus motocicletas sin prestarnos ya la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, eso no era eso lo que me preocupaba, para llegar hasta este lugar habíamos caminado demasiado ¿Esto aún era parte de la cuidad? Si la respuesta es un no estaríamos metidos en un problema.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Eren. No es mi primer rodeo — Aseguró Connie con una gran sonrisa mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia la bodega para esperar pacientemente.

Continúe curioseando, esta vez mirando entre la una de las pequeñas ranuras de la bodega; dentro del lugar la iluminación era escasa y un olor desagradable salía de entre las muescas de la pared.

Al principio creí que eran alguna clase de almacén, pero pude notar que justo en el centro se alzaba entre el gentío una improvisada celda de metal y dos figuras dentro de ella, pelando justo como en MMA*. Una pelea que supuse no era algo legal ni mucho menos reglamentado.

Había demasiada gente dentro del lugar, mucho más de la que estaba esparcida afuera. Los gritos y la música dentro de la bodega atravesaban las paredes escuchándose claramente sin necesidad de poner atención a ello.

Alejé mi rostro de la rendija cuando vi al tipo de cabello rubio acercarse. La gran puerta se abrió frente a nosotros dejándonos ver de nuevo al tal Auruo, esta vez acompañado de un hombre mucho más alto y fornido que él, de cabellos largos varios tonos más oscuros que Auruo y atado a una pequeña cola, su rostro era bastante calmado a pesar de los gritos, la fuerte música y las maldiciones que salían de esa bodega. El tipo de aspecto serio le extendió un paquete a Connie ante la vista de todos.

Me alarmé completamente cuando note el contenido y giré mi rostro hacia todos lados evitando que alguien notara ese paquete. Auruo se burló de mí por aquella acción.

En ese momento mi cerebro comprendió que todos los presentes eran un montón de delincuentes drogadictos.

—Toma— Connie extendió un fajo de billetes el cual prácticamente fue arrebatado de su mano por el hombre de cabello blanco.

—Perfecto — Susurro el hombre de sonrisa macabra cuando terminó de contar los billetes y se los extendió a su acompañante —Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas más— Finalizó dándose la vuelta para volver a entrar al lugar del que lo vimos salir.

Nos dispusimos a volver al bar, contentos de no tener que pasar más tiempo allí, sin embargo justo en el momento que nos dimos la vuelta choqué contra alguien enviándonos a ambos directamente al suelo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras sobaba mi adolorida cabeza, ¡Me había metido un buen golpe por ser tan despistado!. Me incorporo sintiendo como la persona que cayó conmigo hacía lo propio, susurrando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo.

Giré mi rostro hacia un lado, encontrándome con la sorprendida expresión de Historia, una amiga de la universidad. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron por un instante, ¿Estoy alucinando? Ella se había quedado con Mikasa y el resto ¿Cuándo demonios fue que llego? ¿Por qué tenía un gesto de total pánico?

— ¡Joder, amigo! ¡Estás muerto! — Exclamó Auruo ensanchando su tenebrosa sonrisa haciéndola ver más perversa de lo que ya era, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este sujeto?

Aun no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando tuve un mal presentimiento. Volteé el rostro con lentitud hacia la persona que había derribado topándome con una mirada que me hizo estremecer.

Me levanto rápidamente y puedo notar que todo el mundo nos observaba en completo silencio, susurrándose cosas al oído, expectantes a los movimientos del hombre que estaba frente a mí.

—Damage, discúlpalo por favor. Mi amigo es un poco tonto — Pidió Historia tomando al aludido por un brazo, recibiendo un fuerte manotazo por parte de este. Eso me hizo enfurecer de verdad.

— ¡No la trates así, imbécil! — Grité empujándolo por los hombros haciéndole dar un par de pasos para atrás.

Escuché un sonido de exclamación por parte de todos los presentes, e incluso podría jurar que alguien susurró "Pobre tonto" con la voz cargada de lástima. ¿Qué clase de drama era todo esto?

—Yo trato a mis putas como se me da la gana, ¿Entiendes? — Espetó el muchacho tomándome violentamente por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos. Era varios centímetros más bajo que yo y aun así pude sentir como podría levantar mis pies del suelo con un solo gesto. —Lárgate antes de que te mate— El tipo me lanzó devuelta abajo, haciendo que me golpeara mí ya de todas formas adolorido cuerpo.

—Venga, Eren. Volvamos al bar— Pidió Connie tomándome por un brazo, obligándome a levantarme del suelo. Zafe mi brazo de sus manos, quizás el golpe en la cabeza estaba comenzando a afectarme porque sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé contra el pelinegro plantándole un golpe en el ojo.

Siempre se sentía bien golpear a un idiota.

— Erd, busca a Erwin. —Ordenó la chica pelirroja de hace un momento dándole un pequeño empujón al sujeto de cabello recogido.

— ¡Rómpele la cara, Damage! —Gritó alguien eufóricamente. Los curiosos comenzaron a rodearnos y los gritos de emoción ante la inminente pelea no se hicieron esperar.

La razón había vuelto a mi mente y ahora entendía el tamaño del problema en que me había metido; estaba en una nada segura calle, rodeado de un montón de delincuentes y justo ahora había iniciado una pelea con uno de ellos, peor aún, este tipo "Damage" tenía la mirada más peligrosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y Eren Jaeger jamás se echa para atrás.

El sujeto de cabello negro se había recuperado del golpe que le di y se acercó a mí con los puños apretados de furia contenida. En cuando el sujeto hizo ademan de atacarme quise esquivarlo, pero él fue más rápido y me golpeo la mandíbula antes de que pudiese siquiera meter las manos.

Caí aparatosamente dándome en la espalda contra el suelo, traté de levantarme para devolverle el puñetazo pero el chico puso uno de sus pies sobre mi cuello presionándolo, impidiéndome moverme o respirar.

—No deberías venir a estos lugares si no sabes defenderte, pequeña escoria— Amenazó con sorna mientras presionaba con más fuerza contra mi cuello. Quiero gritarle que se calle pero ni siquiera puedo respirar. — Si lloraras y suplicaras perdón podría cambiar la idea de matarte —

—Damage, déjale ir—Pidió Connie sujetándole un brazo a Damage.

El sonido de seguros de armas llega hasta mis oídos, giro el rostro y puedo ver a Connie siendo amenazado por los compañeros de Damage que sujetan un par de armas. Instintivamente Connie suelta a Damage y retrocede.

—No te metas, Springer, ¿Quieres que te vuelen los sesos? — Pregunta Damage con la cara completamente seria.

La respiración comenzaba a fallarme y la suela de su bota se enterraba en mi cuello cada vez más, haciéndome entrar en pánico.

Se lo reconozco, ha logrado darme un par de golpes pero eso no significa que vaya a poder conmigo.

— Suél... tame — Le ordeno intentando quitármelo de encima.

— Venga, es tu primer día aquí. Sólo sé un buen perro y ruega algo de clemencia — Dijo alguien en un tono que me hizo hervir la sangre.

— Damage, ya basta.— Tercio una gélida voz que obligo al tal Damage a soltarme. En cuando me vi liberado me incorpore en el suelo tosiendo un poco para recuperar el aliento y mirando hacia el sujeto que detuvo a mi provocador.

Era un hombre alto, más alto que cualquiera de nosotros. De rubio cabello prolijamente peinado y llamativas cejas, aunque en ese instante no podía detenerme a pensar en ello.

Sus profundos ojos azules se clavaron en los oscuros orbes del hombre frente a mí.

—No te metas, Erwin— Espetó el menor de los dos mirándolo con dureza.

—Si lo matas le darás una razón a la policía para venir aquí— Damage chasqueó la lengua. ¿Matarme? ¿Hablaba en serio?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos en una batalla por ser adueñarse de la situación. Aproveché el descuido de Damage para lanzarme a él tratando de golpearlo pero mi intento de golpe se vio frustrado cuando con un rápido movimiento me sometió bajo su cuerpo, sujetando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza mientras presionaba con una de sus rodillas mis piernas para inmovilizarme.

Me intimidé ante la cercanía de aquel sujeto, aunque no sé si fue de rabia o por la incómoda posición en la que me tenía. Ahora podía verlo con mayor detenimiento; Era un hombre delgado, de piel clara y finas facciones, sus ojos y cabello eran de un tono negro y llevaba unos mechones sueltos al frente. Detuve mis pensamientos cuando sentí mis mejillas arder, se supone que debía idear una forma de soltarme de su agarre y no estar pensando en sus llamativas cualidades.

Logré zafar uno de mis brazos y milagrosamente pude atinarle un golpe en la barbilla, haciéndole enfurecer aún más.

—Grave error— Susurro divertido tomándome por el cuello de la camisa y arremetiéndome un par de golpes en el rostro, metí las manos para defenderme pero la diferencia de habilidades era notable.

—Si yo fuera tú no metería las manos en esto — Escuche la áspera voz del hombre que había intervenido en nuestra pelea, Erwin, creo que ese era su nombre. Aun con los golpes alcance a ver que detenía a mi hermano, impidiéndole acercarse a mí.

Armin le miró por un instante y después volvió su mirada hacia mí, encaminándose a ayudarme, al parecer no fui el único que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de mi hermano ya que Erwin se apresuró a detenerlo encañonándole la cabeza con un revolver. El pánico volvió a invadirme.

Damage regresó su mirada hacia mí, esta vez tenía un toque distinto el cual me fue imposible descifrar; se veía divertido, emocionado quizás. Sus manos temblaban ansiosas contra mi cuello, supuse que iba a golpearme de nuevo… y así fue.

Los siguientes instantes pasaron en cámara lenta. Golpe tras golpe, podía defenderme pero no lo suficiente como para ganarle a aquel tipo, y mi hermano… honestamente estaba más preocupado por él.

—¡Vámonos Damage, la policía ya viene!— Advirtió Auruo corriendo hacia su motocicleta, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso. Damage sonrió nasalmente y acerco su rostro al mío, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro.

— Esto no termina aquí —Susurró contra mi oído haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda. —Jugaremos de nuevo, cuando estés en forma— Damage se levantó de un salto y subió a la motocicleta de su extraño amigo, alejándose a toda velocidad igual que el resto de la gente.

En algo estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo: esto no termina aquí.

.

.

 ** _ARMIN_**

Me tiré sobre la cama dando un par de vueltas hasta encontrar la posición más cómoda para dormir, aunque de antemano sabía que eso sería imposible. Eran poco más de las tres de la mañana y aún seguía alterado por los sucesos del día.

Me removí de nuevo en la cama con el dolor de cabeza que había estado molestándome desde que llegamos a casa. ¡Y no era para menos!, Clara me había gritado un sermón completísimo acerca mi irresponsabilidad con Eren y un montón de cosas que seguramente me repetiría mañana en el desayuno.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando los recuerdos de la noche inundaron mi mente. ¿Cómo podía evitar reaccionar a ellos?, tenía miedo y la adrenalina seguía recorriéndome el cuerpo.

Busque en el cajón de mi mesita de noche algunos calmantes, esos que el psiquiatra me había recomendado para los momentos en que el pasado quisiera alcanzarme, justo como ahora.

Tomo un par de ellos y los trago sin dificultad, me recuesto en la cama y me pierdo en el efecto de aquellos tranquilizantes. Relajo mi cuerpo y repaso mentalmente los sucesos del día.

Debo alejarme de ese lugar si quiero que todos los años que invertí en terapias no se vayan al demonio…

 _Comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber asistido a esa estúpida fiesta; la música era mala, las_ _bebidas de procedencia dudosa, la iluminación bastante deficiente y el lugar en general de muy mal gusto._

 _Sin embargo había un montón de gente y ahora, de alguna forma que no logro recordar gracias al alcohol, estaba besando a un chico realmente atractivo. Era un hombre alto, varios años mayor que yo. Llevaba puesta una cazadora de cuero rojo granate que resaltaba el tono suave de su piel, cabello rubio como el mío, peinado cuidadosamente hacia un lado. Su semblante era simpático a pesar de tener un par de cejas grandes y bastante llamativas que desentonaban con el resto de su cara, sus labios eran rellenos y de un tono carmín que se me antojo tentador, no pude resistirme a ellos._

 _Ambos habíamos ido a la parte trasera del bar a "platicar un poco" pero apenas el frio aire del exterior golpeó mi cara su cálido cuerpo me llevo contra la pared._

 _Su boca choco contra la mía de forma exigente, lamiendo mis labios e introduciendo la lengua para juguetear dentro de mi cavidad._ _Sentí sus frías manos acariciarme debajo de la ropa y di un respingo cuando araño mi piel. Sonreí contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que enredo mis dedos en su suave cabellera y lo beso con más fuerza, sintiéndome extasiado por la combinación del alcohol, la música que retumba fuera del bar y el sabor de sus labios._

 _Su boca se separa de la mía y jadeo cuando sus dientes se entierran en la piel de mi cuello._

— _Tienes una boca muy linda, me pregunto que sabe hacer — Murmura contra mi oído._

 _Sonrio coqueto mientras deslizo mi mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Doy un ligero apretón en esa zona y sonríe encantado al descubrir que hablamos el mismo idioma._

 _Bajo la cara hasta quedar frente a su entrepierna y desabrocho con tranquilidad su cinturón. No era el mejor dando mamadas pero con un hombre así de atractivo bien podría hacer milagros._

 _Estaba a punto de metérmelo a la boca cuando un hombre alto llego hasta nosotros corriendo y gritando._

— _¡Damage va a matar a alguien! — Gritó antes de llegar a nosotros._

 _El rubio frente a mí maldijo abiertamente mientras me apartaba de su caliente cuerpo._

— _Lo siento lindura, otro día será — Murmura subiéndose el zipper del pantalón y dejándome solo._

— _Loco de mierda…— Le respondí aunque ya no podía oírme. Era una lástima pero ya encontraría a alguien más para revolcarme._

 _Saqué el móvil de mis pantalones y comencé a revisarlo, topándome con un mensaje de Historia que ni siquiera había alcanzado a escuchar._

" _Eren se ha metido en una pelea en las bodegas. Ven pronto."_

 _Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y salí corriendo hacia el muelle. Sentía el corazón palpitarme de cero a cien en menos de un segundo, es decir, ¿Las bodegas? De todos los lugares en Rose Eren había decidido buscarse pelea en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la cuidad. Un lugar donde ni siquiera la policía se arriesgaría a ir sin una buena razón. Debía apresurarme si no quería volver con Eren en un ataúd._

— _¡Damage!,¡Damage!_ — _Escuchaba animar a lo lejos. Después de eso risotadas, algunos gritos y varios alaridos de ebrios. Esos sonidos me escandalizaron por completo, tuve un mal presentimiento._

 _Corrí por un callejón hasta encontrar la fuente de los gritos no muy lejos del antro de mal gusto en el que estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces me moví por entre los cuerpos tratando de llegar hasta el centro de aquella concentración y cuando por fin pude llegar vi a Eren metido en una pelea callejera; estaba tirado en el suelo gritando un montón de maldiciones a un tipo de cabellera negra que lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y con una de sus piernas le impedía levantarse._

 _Mis piernas se movieron solas y camine hasta Eren tratando de ayudarle pero un fuerte agarre me detuvo._

— _Si yo fuera tú no metería las manos en esto_ — _Hablo una ronca voz contra mi oído, devolviéndome a la muchedumbre._

 _Me giré de inmediato encontrándome con un par de ojos azules, di un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder ver mejor al dueño de esa voz. Mierda, era el sujeto del bar…_

 _Varios gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y recordé a Eren, me giré rápidamente y en un impulso traté de acercarme al sujeto que estaba sobre él para quitárselo de encima, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo el hombre que estaba parado junto a mí paso uno de sus brazos por mi cuello mientras con el otro ponía un revolver en mi sien derecha._

 _Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente ante el contacto del frio metal contra mi piel y eso al hombre de espesas cejas pareció fascinarle._

 _Mi mente se perdió en el miedo. El sentir el contacto de aquella arma contra mi piel me traía recuerdos desagradables, recuerdos que había luchado por alejar de mi mente con años de terapia pero que este chico estaba trayendo de vuelta en cuestión de segundos._

 _Mis manos sudaban, mi cuerpo temblaba, escuchaba el palpitar de mi corazón destruyéndome los oídos, las náuseas comenzaron a atacarme y mis pulmones no podían obtener el oxígeno que necesitaban por más que me esforzara en respirar._

 _Traté de centrar mi mente, quería calmarme. Eren estaba en problemas y debía ayudarle, pero… mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba por completo desconectado. Parpadeé confundido, todo se estaba volviendo tan irreal._

 _Busqué con la mirada a Historia quien se encontraba visiblemente alarmada, ella había notado mi estado y ahora se acercaba con cautela hasta mí. Me toma calmadamente por un brazo mientras con la mirada le pide autorización a mi agresor para sacarme de aquel tumulto. Sorprendentemente el hombre se lo permite y ambos comenzamos a alejarnos. Quizás no quiere cargar con una muerte sin sentido en su conciencia._

 _Pasan varios segundos, mis manos tiemblan incontrolablemente mientras trato de respirar dentro de la bolsa de papel que Historia me ha proporcionado. Ella murmura suavemente que todo estará bien, que Connie hará algo para sacar a Eren de ese enredo y que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. ¿Cómo demonios no voy a preocuparme? Historia me ha enviado un mensaje de auxilio y no he hecho más que ser un inútil. Si tan solo Mikasa estuviera aquí… no, eso sería aún más peligroso._

 _Busco a Connie con la mirada y lo veo adentrándose al callejón llamando a alguien por el móvil. Pasaron solo un par de minutos para comprender a quien llamaba. Las luces rojas y azules unidas a los gritos lograron ponerme aún más nervioso._

 _Vámonos Damage, la policía ya viene_ _Dijo uno de los presentes jalando al chico que estaba sobre Eren._

 _Suspire aliviado, sintiendo al tiempo cómo la tensión logró bajar. Aun sentía la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo pero ahora ya no era sofocante._

 _-Mierda…_

 _En serio se sentía como el inicio de algo que no quería saber._

* * *

*MMA: _Mixed Martial Arts. O artes marciales mixtas_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

 ** _EREN_**

Despierto pesadamente cuando mi móvil suena por tercera vez, seguramente era algún chico de la universidad que ya se había enterado de mi animada noche. Estiré mi adolorido brazo buscando el artefacto a tientas y cuando lo encontré lo apagué sin siquiera mirarlo.

Me incorporo torpe sobre mis codos, evitando a toda costa movimientos innecesarios que terminarán dándome un dolor mayor al que ya tenía. La cabeza me punzaba y la sensación molesta y dolorosa de los golpes se me esparcía por todo el cuerpo.

Joder… Mascullé, logrando que las heridas de mi boca comenzaran a punzar.

Arrastrando los pies me encamino hasta el cuarto de baño, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer ese día y el deplorable estado de mi cuerpo no me iba a impedir continuar.

El grifo chirrió bajo mis dedos dejando caer el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo, produciéndome un escozor en la piel por lo lastimada que estaba. Estiré un poco los brazos y la espalda tratando de aliviar la tensión y el dolor en esta zona y después me dispuse a bañarme tranquilamente.

Si bien los golpes aun dolían el agua se había llevado gran parte de mi mal humor y aliviado buena parte mis dolencias. Ahora me sentía con las fuerzas completamente renovadas, o al menos eso era lo que mi positiva actitud me hacía creer.

Me paré frente al espejo para acomodar mi cabello antes de salir; tenía un negruzco cardenal alrededor de un ojo, uno más en la comisura izquierda de los labios y para finalizar el más grande y notorio de los moretones se posaba en mi mejilla derecha donde había recibido al menos 3 golpes seguidos.

Bañado y peinado me veía mucho mejor a la patética apariencia que tenía ayer por la noche; con la cara hinchada y bañada en sudor y sangre. Fruncí el ceño al recordar mi vergonzosa pelea, ya buscaría la forma de cobrárselas al idiota ese.

Me vestí rápidamente y después tomé mis cosas de deporte, iría al gimnasio a entrenar ya mismo. Por ningún motivo dejaría que alguien volviese a ganarme en una pelea, por más pequeña que fuese.

.

.

 ** _ARMIN_**

Clara me veía fijamente, estaba furiosa y no era para menos. La noche anterior le dieron una golpiza a Eren, pudieron haberlo lastimado en verdad y todo por uno de mis descuidos.

—Clara, creo que estas siendo muy dura con Armin— Me defendió Grisha dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su esposa, la cual desapareció rápidamente de su rostro al ver que ella no cedería.

Detestaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Yo sabía lo descuidado que Eren era y lo fácil que ese tipo de "problemas" llegaban a él y aun así lo dejé a su suerte mientras estúpidamente buscaba con quien acostarme en el bar.

Clara continúo hablándome acerca de responsabilidades, mis deberes como "hermano mayor" y ser un ejemplo a seguir para el pequeño Eren -que con sus 18 años recién cumplidos de pequeño ya no tenía nada-.

Di un suspiro de hastió lo suficientemente discreto como para que ella no lo notara mientas ponía mis brazos sobre la mesa y recargaba mi mejilla en uno de ellos. En un principio lo que le sucedió a Eren no era culpa mía, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba creer. La única culpa la cargaba mi tonto hermanito y el estúpido hombre que me impidió ayudarle.

Me contraje disimuladamente al pensar en ese tipo rubio que destilaba arrogancia por cada poro de su piel. El hijo de puta había estado dispuesto a volarme los sesos y la piel se me ponía de gallina de solo recordarlo. De no ser por Connie y su astuta intervención… Dios, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las pisadas de Eren bajando las escaleras, caminó el largo de la sala y entró a la cocina captando nuestra atención. Se le veía bastante mejorado cosa que alivio visiblemente la preocupación de Clara.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? — Preguntó Eren tomando una botella de agua del frigorífico y bebiendo un sorbo de ella.

— ¡Cariño, estas de pie! — Gritó Clara abrazando a mi hermano.

¡Bingo! Ahora que le prestaba atención a Eren yo podía escabullirme y librarme de un seguro castigo.  
.

.

 ** _EREN_**

— ¡Cariño, estas de pie! — Exclamó mi madre saltando sobre mí. Intente separarla antes de que terminara por romperme mí ya de todas formas lastimada espalda.

No entendía su desmedida felicidad, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que estuviese tirado todo el día lamentándome por la paliza de ayer?, es decir, no iba a morir por un simple par de golpes.

Tranquila mamá, estoy bien Le dije con una enorme sonrisa que le tranquilizó bastante.

Busqué con la mirada a Armin pero ya se había ido. Alcé la mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, viendo cómo se cerraba de golpe y justo después de eso el particular sonido del motor encenderse llego hasta mis oídos. Genial, ahora debía caminar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad para ir al único gimnasio decente que había en María.

Suspiré derrotado, debía apurarme si aún quería entrenar un poco con alguno de mis amigos.

.

.

 ** _C_ _ONNIE_**

Noventa y ocho… noventa y nueve…Cien Gemí dejándome caer de espaldas en el suelo. Por fin había terminado de hacer abdominales y con esto también mi rutina.

Cerré los ojos por un instante mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración y recuperar fuerzas. Había estado en el gimnasio desde las diez de la mañana y ahora era poco menos del medio día. Estaba exhausto pero aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa y tomar una siesta.

Me senté en el suelo tomando mi celular entre las manos, buscando en mi lista de contactos el nombre de Eren. Después de la paliza en la fiesta de ayer necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

Marqué su número escuchando como la llamada entraba, luego de algunos segundos un celular sonó a mis espaldas, giré mi rostro topándome con el dueño del móvil sonante.

—Hola Dijo Eren sonriente mientras me mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono con mí llamada entrante.

—Vaya golpe Comenté poniéndome de pie para tocar el enorme moretón que rodeaba su ojo. — En verdad, Damage te tuvo compasión— Me burlé presionando su moretón esperando escucharlo lloriquear de forma infantil. Para mi sorpresa se quedó inmóvil, mirándome fijamente con un gesto extraño entre molestia y sorpresa, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

— ¿Conoces a ese tipo? — Me preguntó soltando su mochila y tomándome fuertemente por el cuello de mi sudada camiseta.

—Oye, tranquilízate— Gruñí soltándome de su agarre —Por supuesto que lo conozco, le he visto pelear en las bodegas del muelle. Incluso he corrido un par de carreras con sus amigos— Comenté con orgullo; yo era un gran corredor, no tan bueno como los amigos de Damage pero tenía mi propia fama, una fama que iba en aumento.

—Dime donde lo encuentro, ¿Cuál es su nombre real? Pregunta con su verdosa mirada llena de rabia. Quería vengarse de Damage, eso lo entendí fácilmente.

— No. Es muy estúpido lo que piensas hacer, aléjate de Damage. Él te permitió vivir así que déjalo en paz antes de que te tenga en la mira Dije sujetándolo por los hombros, sabía que mi comentario le heriría el orgullo pero no iba a permitir que cometiera una locura — Es malditamente peligroso, solo olvídalo. Le pedí suavizando mi voz.

Eren aparto mis brazos con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños con furia. A nadie le gustaba saber que alguien más le había tenido compasión, mucho menos a mí impulsivo amigo… pero era cierto. Eren debió agradarle a Damage, lo suficiente como para que alguien tan peligroso como él le hubiese permitido salir sin huesos rotos de una pelea.

Eren me dio la espalda temblando de furia, sabía que iba a molestarse conmigo por no decirle nada sobre Damage pero así estaba bien. Mí arrebatado amigo había tenido un poco de suerte, pero esa suerte no iba a ser eterna: lo prefería vivo y molesto conmigo a decirle lo que sabía y que Damage se encargara de enviárselo a Clara por pedazos.

—Con tu ayuda o sin ella lo voy a encontrar— Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo y comenzó a arremeter contra él. —Voy a entrenar duro y después iré a buscarlo al muelle— Me dijo golpeando cada vez más fuerte el saco.

Exhalé pesadamente pasándome una mano por el cabello, no iba a rendirse, ¿cierto?

—De acuerdo— Eren me miró atentamente dejando de golpear el saco —Tenemos algo de tiempo para idear una forma de ganarle. — Comenté tomando el saco de box evitando que siguiera su balanceo.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensancho evidenciando su felicidad. ¡Vaya idiota! Seguramente Damage terminaría dándole una paliza peor que la de la noche anterior, aunque esta vez yo iba a acompañarle para evitar que todo terminara en una encarnizada batalla.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi intención era subir este capítulo máximo dos semanas después de la última actualización, nada salió como quería :c Me disculpo mucho por la tardanza.

Por otro lado, ya tengo los próximos tres capítulos escritos, solo faltan algunas revisiones y correcciones. Espero que esta vez no pase nada inesperado y pueda actualizar pronto.

Disfruten la lectura.

.

* * *

 _CAPITULO 4_

 ** _EREN_**

Giraba el lápiz entre mis dedos mientras fijaba la vista en la ventana sin verla realmente. El profesor daba su clase con normalidad, sin notar la poca atención que le ponía a él o a mí alrededor. Mi pensamiento estaba inevitablemente en una sola persona: Damage.

Lo admito, estaba decepcionado por no haber podido enfrentarme a él como lo tenía planeado y ¿preocupado?, quizás solo un poco.

Había ideado el plan perfecto para ganarle de una forma limpia y justa - quizás no tan justa-, pero habían pasado más de dos semanas y Damage no volvió al muelle. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podía estar, nadie en el muelle lo sabía -o al menos nadie había querido decírmelo- y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

Quizás había tenido alguna pelea y estaba muerto o mal herido en algún lugar de la ciudad. No es que me importara lo que pueda sucederle, simplemente no quería que nada ni nadie interviniera en mi planeada venganza, ni siquiera su temprana muerte.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, la clase había terminado y yo me había pasado el día entero pensando en alguien a quien apenas y conocía. Sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente tratando de alejar a ese tipo de mis ensoñaciones. No tenía por qué interesarme lo que le sucediera, si estaba muerto mejor para mí.

Tomé las cosas de mi pupitre y me encaminé a la salida evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el profesor o mis compañeros de clase. Iría a la cafetería a tomar un rápido refrigerio y después volvería a casa para pasar algo de tiempo con mi madre. No había hablado decentemente con ella desde que comencé mi entrenamiento con Connie para derrotar a Damage, reponer el tiempo perdido sonaba como una buena idea.

Salí del edificio principal y caminé por el patio hasta llegar a la cafetería en la parte trasera del campus, pedí un almuerzo ligero y me eché a andar por la explanada hacia la salida.

Planeaba salir por el estacionamiento sin demoras cuando vi a Mikasa, Armin y Connie en una de las mesas de la cafetería, los tres platicaban amenamente por lo que decidí acoplarme a ellos y despejar un poco la mente antes de volver a casa.

Caminé a paso lento con mi bebida en una mano y mi sándwich en la otra, acercándome a mis camaradas que se encontraban de espaldas a mí. Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para asustar a Mikasa y escucharla maldecir un poco.

— … también escuché que Damage volvió.— Comento Connie concentrando su mirada en la hamburguesa a medio comer que tenía frente a él.

Me detuve en seco invadido por la sorpresa y la emoción, ¿Habían encontrado a Damage? eso significaba que ahora podía retomar mis planes.

—Nadie va a mencionárselo a Eren, ¿de acuerdo?, No se hablará más del tema. — Soltó Armin dándole una mordida a la roja manzana que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Si se entera que se lo hemos estado ocultando… — protestó Mikasa, dejando su oración al aire.

—Si esa es la única forma de alejarlo de ese tipo entonces aceptaré gustoso su furia— Sentencio Armin dejando de lado su manzana.

Apreté los puños y la mandíbula conteniendo mi descontento ante su respuesta. ¿Que aceptara gustoso mi furia? Eso quería verlo. Di un par de zancadas hasta situarme frente a ellos y golpee fuertemente la mesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.

— ¡Dime dónde está! — Grité al tiempo que tomaba a Armin por el cuello, logrando tirar la mesa y un par de sillas que se encontraban cerca.

Armin me miró fijamente con un gesto de autoridad que me revolvía el estómago, estaba tratando de hacerse el duro conmigo, pero eso no iba a funcionarle, no ahora que la sangre me hervía por la conmoción. Levante mi puño en claro ademan de querer golpearle el rostro pero una mano me detuvo.

— ¡Basta, Eren! ¡No van a pelear aquí!— Vociferó Mikasa sujetándome por un brazo, haciendo que soltara a Armin. A veces me sorprendía la gran fuerza que una chica tan tranquila y amable como ella podía tener.

Los mire fijamente, sintiendo como el pecho me subía y bajaba en una respiración rabiosa, quería golpearlos y ni siquiera el hecho de que los espectadores de mi penoso espectáculo comenzaran a susurrar entre ellos me detenía.

—Para con tu estúpido Drama— Ordenó Armin jalándome hasta el estacionamiento, Connie y Mikasa iban siguiéndonos de cerca mientras a cada paso dejábamos atrás a los curiosos espectadores.

—¡Suéltame, maldito traidor! — Gruñí zafándome de su agarre y lanzándole mi mochila directo a la cara. Estaba furioso, Armin sabía lo importante que era para mí encontrar a Damage y el muy cabrón me lo había estado ocultando.

—Entiende que es por tu bien, ¡Damage no tendrá compasión! — Explicó Connie posando su mano en uno de mis hombros.

Eso era todo, estaba harto.

—Quiero que entiendan una cosa…— Susurré apartando la mano de Connie de mi hombro en el gesto más cordial que podría haber tenido en ese instante —Voy a encontrar a Damage así sea lo último que haga— Comencé a dar un par de pasos por el estacionamiento dándoles la espalda a mis amigos —y ni siquiera ustedes van a detenerme. — Finalicé antes de echarme a correr por el estacionamiento y salir de la facultad.

Corrí por las calles buscando algún lugar en el cual escabullirme, sabía que en cualquier momento Mikasa se recuperaria de la sorpresa y aparecería tras de mi para detenerme. Por suerte, mi entrenamiento había dado buenos frutos y prueba de ello era mi nueva agilidad para correr.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Mikasa salir del estacionamiento tan rápido como podía, devolví mi vista al camino y doblé en una esquina topándome con un gran contenedor de basura. Sin pensarlo dos veces salté sobre él cayendo en un montón de bolsas pestilentes y cáscaras de fruta. Jalé la tapa del gran contenedor metálico y la coloqué sobre éste dejando una pequeña rendija para poder mirar hacia afuera. Bufe por la ironía, mi escondite era un maldito cliché y por esa misma razón esperaba que fuera efectivo.

Segundos después, que en realidad me parecieron eternos por el repugnante olor a basura, la vi pasar a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la esquina siguiente.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del contenedor y corrí de vuelta a la universidad con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora solo debía esquivar el radar de Armin por unos momentos y podría poner mi plan en marcha.

Entre a la universidad y me dirigí hasta mi casillero ignorando las malas caras que todos ponían a mi paso por el peculiar olor que desprendía. Saqué una cazadora con capucha y me vestí rápidamente aprovechando que el pasillo se había quedado vacío. Lancé mi ropa sucia dentro del casillero y lo cerré de un portazo volviendo a la salida.

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde buscar a Damage pero sabía de alguien que podría ayudarme si utilizaba las palabras correctas.

.

.

.

 _AURUO._

Expulsé el humo de mis pulmones en un largo resoplido, mirando con desgano el reloj que estaba colgado en el centro del techo, la hora brillaba en rojizas luces, 14:45. Llevaba cerca de 30 minutos esperando a que el último cliente de Moblit llegara por su mercancía.

Me acerqué a una de las bancas del lugar y mientras me sentaba en una de ellas lancé mi cigarrillo en un bote de basura cercano, ignorando por completo el hecho de que siguiera encendido y que probablemente terminaría incendiando el bote.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número del maldito cliente por tercera vez ese dia. El muy cabrón ni siquiera me contestaba. Di otro resoplido, esta vez más largo y sonoro. Más le valía estar muerto en un jodido rincón, de lo contrario iba a volverlo mierda por cabrón impuntual.

Me acomodé la capucha con desgano, comenzando a sentirme incomodo entre tanta gente. Tamborilee mis dedos sobre mi pierna, maldiciendo el momento en que la ambición me gano esta condena: Esta mañana Moblit me había pedido que hiciera sus últimas entregas del día porque tenía un "asunto por resolver". Desde luego yo sabía que "ese asunto" tenía nombre y apellido, Hanji Zoe. Uno de los perros favoritos de Kenny y la mujer con el cual Moblit se acuesta al menos dos veces por semana. Yo acepté gustoso su propuesta, no tanto por querer ayudarle, sino porque podía aprovechar la oportunidad de demostrarle a Damage que yo era alguien confiable, sin embargo, no esperaba verme en una situación así.

En realidad no me importaba esperar a los clientes el día entero, yo era una persona muy paciente y siendo honestos tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer sino hasta bien entrada la noche, por otro lado, hacer entregas no era algo en lo que se explotaran todas mis destrezas y capacidades, ¡estaban desperdiciando mi potencial!

Lo peor es que a esta hora la maldita estación se llenaba a tope y las miradas curiosas de los mocosos que se dirigían del instituto a sus casas no me permitían trabajar a gusto.

Bebí un último sorbo de mi botella de agua y la lancé contra el tren que llegaba a la estación, haciendo que el contenido de esta brotara en todas direcciones, empapando a los presentes. Sonreí satisfecho, demasiado satisfecho diría yo. Algunos me miraron con mala cara por mi pequeña travesura pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera los estúpidos policías que rondaban el lugar y que solo se limitaron a huir en dirección contraria a la mía. Después de todo estos eran territorios de Kenny y no había nadie que no me reconociera como alguien al mismo nivel que Damage, ¡Por supuesto que querrían evitarse problemas! ¡Mas les valía correr como las ratas asustadizas que eran!

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos topándome con el polvo blanco que cargaba para el supuesto cliente e inconscientemente subí la vista al reloj. 15:00 hrs. Mi benevolencia tenía a un límite.

Me levante del asiento dispuesto a irme del lugar, cuando vi a un tipo acercarse. Llevaba una capucha puesta y la cabeza baja de forma sospechosa. Por un instante creí que sería el jodido cliente pero reconocí de inmediato esos cabellos castaños que se asomaban por debajo de la capucha; era ese chico tonto que había estado buscando a Damage en las bodegas las últimas semanas.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de mí mientras comenzaba a buscar a alguien más con la mirada, suspira resignado mientras se acerca a mi. Quizás esperaba encontrar a Moblit, después de todo estas son sus áreas.

Mala suerte, chico.

— ¿Dónde está tu amigo? — Inquirió el castaño confirmando mis sospechas.

—Él no está, pero yo puedo venderte algo. — Dije en voz alta llamando intencionalmente la atención de quienes estaban cerca de nosotros. Sonreí ampliamente. Me encantaba ver los rostros llenos de miedo y curiosidad de las personas cuando corroboraban la clase de "trabajo" que tengo.

—Quiero ver a Damage— Soltó el sujeto casi sin dejarme terminar. Pude sentir como mi gesto se desvaneció totalmente.

Tenía que estar en verdad loco como para buscar a Damage a plena luz del día, o mejor dicho, tenía que estar loco por el simple hecho de buscarlo. Es decir, luego de las primeras semanas de ver al chico jugar al valiente y tentar a la muerte en el muelle ya no era gracioso.

 _Un fastidio_. Había murmurado Damage cuando Petra se lo contó.

— Vuelve a casa, mocoso. — Listo, esa era mi buena acción del día: evitarle a este chico una muerte prematura que no tuviera que ver con las drogas que yo vendía. Debía agradecérmelo como es debido, con una reverencia y volviendo a casa con las orejas agachadas y la cola entre las piernas.

—Voy a romperle la cara— Farfulló apretando los puños, ignorando por completo mi amable recomendación.

De acuerdo, no esperaba esta respuesta. Lo miré fijamente, la determinación brillaba en su rostro, ¡Está hablando en serio!

Pude sentir como la emoción comenzaba a correr por mi cuerpo. Una cosa era verlo correteando de un lado a otro haciendo preguntas y otra totalmente diferente era verlo tan decidido a recibir una paliza. Si él quería que lo llevara con Damage para morir ¡Por supuesto que lo llevaría! Incluso con un poco de suerte terminaría dando un espectáculo en la jaula y le demostraría a Damage que puedo deshacerme de las personas indeseables que corretean tras de él.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. — Advertí por última vez abriéndome camino con el castaño tras de mí.

¡Al demonio el cliente! Esto era algo que sólo yo podía resolver.

.

.

.

Un capitulo corto, pero necesario para la transición.

Como siempre, criticas, comentarios y sugerencias se agradecen y me ayudan a mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leer 3


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPITULO 5_

 _EREN_

Caminé detrás del sujeto rubio hasta llegar a _ese_ descuidado e innombrable fraccionamiento en los límites de Shinganshina; la ciudad subterránea, un fraccionamiento que junto con el discurso de drogas y delincuencia era la triada favorita de los profesores para asustar a cualquier menor de edad con intenciones de salir de fiesta.

Ya vería con mis propios ojos lo malo que podría ser.

Recorrimos un par de largas e irreconocibles calles hasta un edificio en particular, subimos las viejas escaleras de metal que crujían bajo nuestros pies a cada paso, cruzamos oscuros y desgastados pasillos hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino: un apartamento en la cuarta planta del gris edificio el cual, por lo que podía escuchar, estaba repleto de gente.

Auruo toma la oxidada perilla y abre la puerta de un empujón, dejando salir un poco de la densa capa de humo que cubría el lugar.

— Entra — Indicó Auruo mientras se mezclaba en la pesada niebla.

El departamento no era nada que no me imaginara ya y aun así no podía apartar la mirada de nada de lo que estaba allí. Estaba sucio, completamente. Había un par de sillones desgastados alrededor de una pequeña mesa y sobre ésta un par de bolsas vacías, cigarrillos, varias píldoras y los restos de un blanquecino polvo ordenado en difusas líneas.

Mi vista cayó al suelo, mirando con desconcierto las marcadas manchas cafés en lo que alguna vez fue una colorida alfombra, había personas sobre el sucio suelo cerca de las botellas y latas de cerveza que se encontraban allí. Uno de ellos se quedó mirándome fijamente, con la vista roja y vidriosa, balbuceando un montón de cosas al ritmo de la música que no lograba descifrar. Estaban tirados en aquella mancha de sangre seca y a nadie parecía importarle.

El solo hecho de pensar en ello me sobrecogía, ¿Qué clase de cosas eran realmente importantes en este lugar?

Pasamos de largo el gentío que charlaba y bailaba en la habitación principal hasta llegar a una pequeña cocina con aspecto incluso peor que el de la habitación anterior. El moho se extendía cubriendo casi en su totalidad la pared, la pintura desvaída se caía a pedazos, los muebles estaban prácticamente rotos por la mitad a excepción de una mesa justo en el centro con algunas jeringas y un pequeño plato de píldoras.

Auruo saludo a sus compañeros con un amistoso golpe en sus espaldas. Los reconocí rápidamente; eran la pelirroja y el tipo de coleta que había visto en el muelle, ambos estaban inclinados sobre la mesa inhalando algunas líneas de polvo blanco que habían acomodado en tres perfectas delgadas líneas.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunté al ver como Auruo se sentaba sobre la única silla que no estaba destruida.

— ¿Dónde estará? — Le escuche canturrear pretencioso — Haré un par de llamadas por ti, agradécemelo debidamente. —respondió en un tono que me hizo sospechar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó la pelirroja incorporándose mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano los restos de polvo en su nariz.

— Quiere enfrentarse a Damage o una mierda así. — Respondió Auruo con sorna mientras guardaba algunas de las pastillas del plato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. — No te preocupes, Petra. Tengo todo bajo control, después de todo soy el segundo al mando. —

La pelirroja miro mal a Auruo y después a mí al tiempo que murmuraba maldiciones para el de cabellos rubios.

Ignoré su narcotizada mirada quedándome parado en el mismo lugar, observando nada en particular, sólo debía concentrarme y conseguir lo que había venido a buscar.

Repasé mentalmente mis opciones; estaba claro que Auruo no tenía ninguna autoridad allí, o al menos no la suficiente. Estaba alardeando y eso podía decirlo por la forma en la que gritaba al teléfono tratando de conseguir que alguien más hiciera su voluntad. Auruo estaba descartado.

Por otro lado, podría ir por mi lado, hablar con alguien y con un poco de suerte dar con el paradero de Damage, aunque el narcotizado estado de todos los presentes me dificultaría conseguir la información que buscaba.

Me frote la frente con desgano, ambas opciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas y el gris humo flotando en el ambiente estaba comenzando a molestarme la nariz.

Opté por una tercera opción y volví sobre mis pasos a la habitación principal hasta la mesa de centro y luego de debatir entre una botella de tequila a medio llenar y un whisky termine tomado el whisky que estaba aún sellado —lo que me inspiraba más confianza para beber de él— y di algunos pasos más, dejándome caer en uno de los descoloridos sillones a lado de lo que parecía ser una inofensiva y dormida mujer. Si iba a esperar a Damage al menos lo haría sentado cómodamente.

Abrí la botella de whisky y le di un largo sorbo sintiendo como aquel liquido quemaba mi garganta a su paso. Tosí un poco por el picor de la bebida, dejando que parte del líquido saliera de mi boca y cayera sobre mis pantalones. Bebí un par de tragos más hasta sentir como mi humor mejoraba considerablemente.

Mi celular vibraba dentro de mi pantalón como lo había hecho por la ultima hora, seguramente sería Armin en una de sus habituales histerias, peor aún si Mikasa estaba a su lado. Responderles sólo lograría que perdiera lo que ya tenía ganado, si es que beber alcohol adulterado en la ciudad subterránea podía considerarse una ganancia.

Iba a apagar mi teléfono cuando la mujer sentada junto a mi despertó.

La observé expectante mientras se acomodaba su enmarañado cabello en una coleta para después buscar entre sus ropas lo que identifiqué como un porro*, lo colocó entre sus labios y lo encendió dándole una gran calada que segundos después expulsó de su organismo.

—¿Eres de los nuevos vendedores? — Preguntó la chica mientras regresaba su cuerpo al respaldo del sillón. Su voz sonaba grave y rasposa pero sus grandes ojos y mirada vidriosa era lo que más me llamaba la atención.

— Vine a ver a Damage — Respondí, probablemente esta mujer pueda decirme algo acerca de Damage. Di un nuevo sorbo a la botella. El whisky seguía sintiéndose fuerte pero ya no quemaba mi garganta como antes.

—Así que amigo de Damage— Comento divertida mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo — Yo soy Nifa, soy su… es decir, yo...—

Aquella mujer no término la frase, simplemente se levantó y corrió hacia alguna habitación. Supuse que ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que era para Damage. No me sorprendió y aunque sentí lastima por ella ni siquiera intente seguirla para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. No quería relacionarme, ni con ella ni con nadie, solo debía esperar a Damage un rato, romperle la cara y alejarme para siempre de este lugar.

Estaba bien mantenerme al margen de todo lo que sucediera aquí.

Respiré hondamente notando que el olor a cigarrillo había disminuido o que probablemente comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él. Di un sorbo más a la botella, sintiendo como a cada instante mi cuerpo se separaba más de mi conciencia hasta que solté el envase de whisky, percibiendo apenas el sonido de la botella estrellándose contra el piso.

A nadie le importó.

Apoyé mis brazos mientras trataba de incorporarme en el ya no tan despreciable sillón. Sentía mis ojos cerrarse producto el etílico estado en el que me encontraba. El alcohol ha comenzado a hacer efectos y justo en ese instante recuerdo por qué no suelo beber más de tres tragos seguidos: el alcohol me vuelve débil y torpe. No soportaría mucho tiempo despierto y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

Quizás era buena idea ir a la cocina y lavarme la cara en el sucio fregadero para desperezarme un poco.

Comencé a dar un par de pasos cuando el vértigo me asalto un momento dejando mi vista totalmente oscura por unos segundos. Puse una de mis manos contra la pared mientras esperaba a que la desagradable sensación se alejara para poder continuar. _¿Acaso estaba horneado?*_

La puerta del lugar se abrió en cámara lenta dejando ver dos siluetas adentrándose al lugar, tambalee al reconocerlos: eran Damage y su gigantesco amigo. Ambos pasaron de largo por el salón perdiéndose en la cocina.

Traté de seguirlos con paso firme pero mis piernas se habían vuelto torpes y no podía moverme con facilidad. Los minutos que tarde en llegar a la cocina se me antojaron eternos y frustrantes. Trastabille justo antes de recargarme del marco de la puerta y allí lo vi, su cabello azabache siendo sujetado por las manos de la pelirroja mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. La tenía sobre la barra, contra la pared, Nifa trató de obtener la atención de Damage sujetándole por un brazo pero este la aparto con desgano continuando con su labor de besar a la pelirroja.

La simple idea de que Damage podría haber tratado a Historia de la misma manera que lo hacía con la pelirroja o en el peor de los casos como a Nifa me hacía enfurecer. Para empezar, ¿de dónde podría conocer Historia a un patán de este calibre?

Avancé hasta ellos tratando de sujetar a Damage por el antebrazo siendo detenido por su amigo, ese que se mantenía tan cerca de él. Me jaló fuertemente hacia un lado pero eso no me impidió jalar de su cazadora de cuero negra antes de chocar contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Damage se giró malhumorado posando sus ojos en mí. Sonrió de forma extraña dejando de lado a la pelirroja mientras se encaminaba hasta nosotros. Hizo un ademán con la mano y en un instante todos los presentes en la sala dejaron el lugar a excepción de tipo que aún me sostenía por el brazo.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, comunicándose con el simple hecho de posar su mirada en la del contrario. Después de un intercambio de sutiles señas Damage se sentó en la única silla sin destruir, subiendo sus gráciles piernas a la mesa, encendiendo un cigarrillo y colocándolo entre sus labios.

El silencio comenzaba a desesperarme y su arrogancia solo empeoraba mi malestar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el de ojos azules soltando mi brazo y acercándose al marco de la puerta.

– Quiero… la revancha– Susurré tratando de sonar lo más sobrio posible. Me costaba articular cualquier respuesta por mínima que fuese. Sentía el cerebro desconectado de mi cuerpo. Damage sonrió nasalmente dándole después una honda calada a su cigarrillo. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Me preguntó expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.

— Eren —Respondí arrepintiéndome en ese instante, quizás no era buena idea decirle mi nombre a un delincuente.

—Escucha, Eren— Damage apagó el cigarrillo en la mesa dejando un círculo pequeño de ceniza y continuó—Te doy hasta diez para que te largues antes de que Erwin te saque por pedazos. — Finalizo mirándome seriamente.

Miré al aludido sintiéndome realmente estúpido por no haber pensado en aquella desventaja; Damage tenía total control en este lugar, podría deshacerse de mí sin tener que acercarse siquiera. ¿Realmente no tenía oportunidad?

— No me iré sin pelear… — Murmuré con la mirada fija en el rubio quien evidentemente se divertía con la situación. — No te tengo miedo — Dije en voz alta tratando de inspirarme un poco de confianza. Devolví la mirada a Damage, su mirada se había endurecido claramente. Toda la confianza me abandono en ese instante.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó el pelinegro con evidente sarcasmo.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento mientas dirigía su gélida mirada hacia mí. Retrocedí un par de pasos sintiéndome intimidado por su presencia. Sonrió triunfal ante mi evidente e inconsciente gesto de cobardía.

—De acuerdo. Si quieres revancha, revancha tendrás —

Erwin lo miro extrañado como cuando se ve a alguien por primera vez, mientras que Damage se limitó a observarlo despreocupadamente jugueteando entre los dedos algunas pastillas que tomo el tazón de la mesa. Erwin iba a replicar algo cuando entro Auruo a toda prisa.

—¡Damage! — Llamó Auruo, respirando agitado mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta tratando de recuperado el aliento — Kenny quiere verte—

Aproveché que Damage estaba distraído para estirarme y alejar el sopor de mi cuerpo pero en ese instante me vi sujetado fuertemente por el cuello de la chaqueta, empotrado de golpe contra la sucia y desvaída pared. Protesté ante la violenta acción. A este paso terminaría con la espalda destrozada.

—Quédate quieto— Me susurró al oído aumentando la fuerza con la que sostenía mi cuello. — ¿Qué quiere? — Esta vez Damage se dirigía a Auruo con marcada molestia.

Comenzaba a creer que el estar molesto era su estado de ánimo preferido, quizás su único estado de ánimo.

—No lo sé— Respondió Auruo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ignoré su conversación y traté de empujar a Damage hacia un lado pero una de sus manos me estampo de nuevo contra la pared. Quise sanar mi ego repitiéndome mentalmente que la diferencia de fuerzas era simple producto de la media botella de whisky que yo mismo me había encargado de meter a mi organismo y del humo de marihuana que me embotaba los sentidos, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Mi frustración creció ante esa idea y traté de golpearlo de nuevo. El resultado fue el mismo, estaba sometido y mis opciones para ganar un enfrentamiento se veían cada vez más lejanas. Por un instante desee ser un gran estratega como Armin.

Sentir una presión contra el cuerpo me saco de mis pensamientos. _¿Entiendes tu posición?_ , había murmurado Damage contra mi oído en un tono que me hizo pensar, por un momento, que podía leer mis pensamientos. Temblé ante esa posibilidad.

Su respiración cálida chocaba contra mi rostro mientas sus manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero se colaron entre mi ropa y recorrieron hábilmente mi cintura, provocándome escalofríos. Trato de tranquilizarme y apartarlo pero el cuerpo no responde apropiadamente.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en contra de mi voluntad, quizás porque era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de contacto con un hombre, o porque el alcohol y la marihuana jamás serian una buena combinación.

Aparté la mirada metiendo mis manos entre ambos, tratando de mantener mi espacio personal intacto pero él lo impidió sujetando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Me sobresalte cuando una de sus piernas se coló entre las mías abriéndolas y acariciándolas de arriba abajo con innecesaria pasión. Mi mente se nubló aún más de lo que ya estaba. Una de sus manos llega hasta mi cabeza, quitándome la capucha y rozando mi cabello con rudeza, sus ojos están fijos en mí y por primera vez en la vida me siento pequeño e indefenso, expectante y deslumbrado, perdido en un par de ojos que son tan peligrosos como incomprensibles.

Sentía la piel arder ante el contacto de su frío guantes contra la piel de mi mejilla. El color carmesí en mi cara no se hizo esperar.

Pronto la sucia y fría habitación comienza a parecerme acalorada. Sentía arder el cuerpo entero y la respiración comenzaba a traicionarme. Detestaba esa sofocante sensación por el simple hecho de que fuera Damage quien me la produjese y que se sintiera tan bien. Si fuese cualquier otra persona quien me la provocase me habría planteado el disfrutarlo.

Cerré los ojos cuando sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, haciendo un tortuoso y lento recorrido hasta mi cinturón, rodeándolo desde la parte trasera hasta que ambas manos se toparon en la hebilla. Su aliento choco contra mis labios, erizándome la piel, haciéndome presa de un escalofrío inexplicable que me electrizaba el cuerpo entero.

Su cara se acerca a la mía y ya no estoy seguro de qué esperar o que desear. Se detiene a escasos centímetros y me mira con superioridad, con un gesto macabro que me paraliza y me enciende las entrañas. Sonríe a medias y simplemente se apartara de mí.

—Está limpio —anuncia con tono arrogante. Justo en ese momento mi cordura se conecta y logro entender lo que estaba haciendo: revisándome.

Escuche la risa reprimida del más bajo de los rubios. Seguramente se había divertido con mis estúpidas reacciones. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más de solo pensarlo. Bajé la mirada, sorprendiéndome de lo tímido que podía sentirme ante estos tipos y de lo poco que podía controlarme en un momento así.

Maldije para mis adentros, Damage me había herido el ego.

* * *

PORRO: Un cigarrillo de marihuana, algunas veces mezclado con otras sustancias.

Estar horneado: Cuando alguien que no está fumando marihuana, está cerca de alguien que si este fumando, se droga con inhalar el humo. No sé si la expresión aplica en todos los países, por ello hago la aclaración.

* * *

Esta vez tarde menos en actualizar, ¡Muchas gracias por esperarlo y por todo el apoyo!.

No estaba del todo convencida con este capítulo así que me debatía cada día entre seguir editándolo o subirlo de una buena vez. No quise dejar pasar más tiempo así que aquí lo tienen, aunque sigo sin estar muy convencida del resultado por lo que cualquier comentario/sugerencia al respecto se agradece muchísimo.

Por otro lado me gustaría aclarar que las personalidades (algunas claramente alejadas del canon) tienen justificación, ya se verá más adelante.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6_**

 _ERWIN_

— ¡Damage! —Auruo entró a toda prisa recargándose en el marco de la puerta, haciendo un exagerado e ineficaz intento por recuperar el aliento — Kenny quiere verte—

Bufé ante la escena. Cuando Kenny ordenaba algo sus sirvientes eran patéticamente eficaces para cumplir lo encomendado.

No entendía el motivo de esa ciega devoción. Kenny les trataba como meros peones, no dudaba en enviarlos a la muerte para su beneficio personal, y ellos con su ferviente y ciega fe, corrían felices directo al matadero cual perros en la pradera.

Absurdo.

Eso era lo que nos diferenciaba a mí y a mi Damage del resto: no éramos fieles subordinados de Kenny, e incluso podría decirse que estábamos a su servicio casi por gusto. Casi.

Desde luego tampoco podíamos darnos el lujo de tenerle como enemigo, no mientras el estar "de su lado" nos comprara un poco de seguridad en este lugar.

— ¿Qué quiere? — Inquiere Damage con disgusto.

No logro descifrar si la razón de su mal humor es la mención de Kenny o el hecho de que la gente se ha empeñado en poner a prueba su paciencia esta noche.

— No lo sé— Auruo se encogió de hombros y restándole importancia bebió el contenido de la botella que traía en las manos.

El castaño trata de empujar a mi hermano aprovechándose de que éste había bajado la guardia, pero su intento fue completamente inútil. Damage lo devolvió contra la pared con innecesaria violencia sin que el menor pudiese defenderse. Damage le mira fijamente, logrando que su mal humor se vea opacado por la emoción de un juguete nuevo. Se estaba divirtiendo, como una fiera retozando con su presa antes de despedazarla para comerla.

 _Quédate quieto,_ Ronronea en un tono que apenas y logré escuchar. Sonreí, porque verlo envolverse en ese tipo de juegos me parecía hilarante. Me recordaba la parte de su adolescencia que me perdí.

Damage huyó de casa muy cerca de sus veintes, justo una semana después de la muerte de sus hermanos. Yo estaba estudiando el tercer año en la carrera de medicina cuando decidí dejarla para perseguir a Damage. Tardé varias semanas en idear un plan para encontrarlo y después de eso un par de semanas más asegurando cada una de las acciones que tomaría al llegar a este lugar.

Cuando por fin encontré a Damage él era una persona completamente distinta. Había buscado a Kenny, el casi desconocido hermano de su madre que había resultado ser un traficante y que ahora tenía a su único sobrino como su matón personal.

Admito que me sentí decepcionado cuando nos reencontramos, vivir en la ciudad subterránea le había dado una apariencia…peculiar. El chico de impecables modales y actitud serena había desaparecido. Su nombre ahora era Damage, tenía alianzas con un montón de delincuentes a quienes a pesar llamar "su gente" le eran totalmente prescindibles y una fama que haría temblar a cualquiera. Supe que se ganó el respeto de todos a pulso, incluso como para considerarle el segundo al mando al nivel de Reiner, el protegido de Kenny.

Me estremece pensar todas las cosas que tuvo que vivir en este lugar para llegar a donde está.

Acercarme a él fue bastante difícil en aquella época, se había desecho por completo de su vida anterior y eso se extendía a mí. Pero incluso de esa manera logré que me aceptara en su vida de nuevo.

Regreso a la realidad cuando escucho un pequeño gemido. Damage había metido las manos en la cazadora del castaño provocándole un visible escalofrió. El chico trató de separarse, pero Damage se lo impidió sujetándole las manos por con fuerza. No necesitaba ver más para saber lo que iba a hacerle a aquel muchacho.

Con un ademan le ordene a Auruo que se fuera mientras yo concentraba mi atención en cualquier cosa que no fuese mi alucinado compañero y su actual juguete. Si bien yo tenía algo de voyerista no estaba interesado en ver las reacciones del mocoso bajo su cuerpo.

—Está limpio — El juego apenas y duro unos minutos. El castaño bajó la mirada sonrojado mientras una sonrisa arrogante se había posado en el rostro de mi hermano.

Damage se echó a andar hacia la salida, arrastrando con él al de mirada verdosa. El chico no protesto ante el violento agarre de mi hermano y se dejó llevar. Quizás el alcohol había inhibido su explosiva personalidad dejando a este chico sumiso y apacible, y aunque me agradaba la idea de no tener un niño gritando por doquier también me inquietaba la malicia con la que Damage lo miraba.

— Deberías dejarlo ir — Comenté siguiéndolo por lo largo del pasillo hasta salir del departamento. No respondió.

Bajamos las escaleras de metal encontrándonos con Auruo en el camino y salimos por fin del edificio rumbo a la entrada de Shiganshina, en dirección a las bodegas de Kenny.

Entramos por la parte trasera de la bodega principal, cruzando la puerta que fue hecha de forma cuidadosa para escapar de alli cuando no quedaba otra opción. Atravesamos un oscuro pasillo y bajamos por una rampa metálica hasta perdernos entre la multitud de ebrios que se arremolinaban entusiasmados en torno a la estructura octagonal del medio. Dentro de la jaula un hombre vestido solo con pantalones yacía tendido en el suelo con la cara empapada en sangre y sudor mientras su contrincante se recargaba de la reja tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía el torso desnudo dejando ver muestras de anteriores peleas en su delgado cuerpo ahora salpicado con sangre de su oponente. Reconocí al hombre en ese instante: Duran. Uno de los perros de Kenny y uno de los mejores peleadores de la jaula.

La multitud gritaba eufórica; algunos maldecían, otros celebraran, unos más aumentaban sus apuestas. Los brazos se agitaban mientras las personas se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Auruo quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento corrió emocionado hasta la reja cuando ésta tembló descontrolada debido a que el cuerpo de uno de los peleadores se impactó en ella con fuerza. La concurrencia soltó un alarido de aprobación mientras arrojaban botellas vacías hasta la reja, donde rebotaban en la malla metálica antes de estrellarse contra el suelo de concreto, o en el peor de los casos contra alguno de los presentes.

Seguimos de largo, ignorando el ensordecedor sonido en la bodega. Para nosotros ese escándalo, las maldiciones, las peleas y la ilicitud de todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar eran algo tan común como el respirar, pero para el pequeño castaño que caminaba frente a mí a trompicones era algo abrumador. Lo observé con detenimiento, Damage lo sujetaba de mala gana por un brazo mientras el chico miraba curioso a los contendientes en la jaula, evitando chocar contra algún ebrio o alguna de las cajas mal puestas del lugar.

Subimos las escaleras de metal que rechinaban bajo nuestros pies hasta llegar a una gran puerta de lámina. Entramos un cuartucho peor iluminado que el anterior y decorado con muebles de mal gusto. Damage se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar mientras el castaño lo imitaba, aunque con mucha más torpeza. Kenny estaba sentado frente a una gran ventana, observando el espectáculo dentro de la jaula mientras Traute, la más fiel de sus perros, le servía algo de beber.

—Que gusto de verte de nuevo, Damage — Saludó Kenny con una de sus grotescas sonrisas sin dejar de mirar la pelea. Todo en ese hombre me provocaba repudio.

— Deja la mierda y dime qué quieres. — Respondió mi hermano haciendo gala de su famosísima impaciencia. El aludido no contestó, se tomó el Martini de un largo sorbo y volvió a su desagradable sonrisa, esta vez devorando con la mirada a mi hermano. Traute por su parte se quedó mirando al castaño más no comentó nada acerca de su presencia.

Miré un par segundos por la ventana, calculando el tiempo que aún le quedaba al espectáculo en la jaula, y después devolví la mirada hacia mi hermano. Personalmente no estaba interesado en nada de lo que sucediera en este lugar si no tenía que ver con nosotros.

La puerta de metal se abrió detrás de nosotros dejando entrar a dos tipos: Reiner y Bertolt. Damage torció el gesto mientras su aura se llenaba peligro. Bastaba con que Reiner y Damage estuvieran en la misma habitación para cambiar el ambiente por completo. Se siente como si un asesinato estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

.

.

.

 _EREN_

El ambiente a mí alrededor se había vuelto tenso. Escondí la mirada de nuevo, ese era un gesto que había perfeccionado el día de hoy y del que francamente no estaba ni un poco orgulloso.

Me sentía en peligro, rodeado de personas desconocidas en un lugar que no era precisamente la definición de seguridad. Nadie en casa tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba, incluso yo no tenía ni idea de si esto seguía siendo Shiganshina, y por si fuera poco mi celular se había quedado sin batería. Analicé las circunstancias por un instante; si trataba de volver a casa estos tipos me lo impedirían, pero si me quedaba en este lugar por más tiempo me metería en más problemas. Si moría el día de hoy, justo en este lugar, nadie encontraría mi cadáver jamás.

Suspiré quedamente, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. Al final opté por quedarme donde estaba, esperando que alguna oportunidad se presentara y pudiera salir de aquí más o menos intacto.

Entre todo el alboroto del lugar alcancé a escuchar el gruñir de mi estómago: Tenía hambre. En algún momento de la pelea con Connie y mi hermano perdí mi refrigerio, por lo que no había podido comer nada en todo el día, nada que no fuese el whisky de aquel lugar infestado de delincuentes.

Los gritos en el lugar llamaron mi atención, la multitud gritaba eufórica por el final de brutal pelea. Como era de esperarse el tipo delgado de shorts ganó. Observé al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el suelo dentro del ring de metal, bien podría estar muerto y eso parecía no importarle a nadie.

Junto a la ventana el chico rubio miraba atentamente lo que sucedía, se veía ansioso, su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente por la emoción. Lo observé detenidamente mientras aún estaba distraído; Era muy alto, de composición robusta, pelo rubio y cejas demasiado finas. Su atención completa estaba centrada en la ventana pero no por eso lucia menos intimidante.

El chico devolvió la mirada al salón topándose de lleno con la mía. Nos miramos fijamente por varios segundos en total silencio. Había algo en él que me llamaba la atención de una forma muy extraña, de una forma que por más que intentara no podía explicar. Quería dejar de mirarlo, pero no podía… le conocía, de algún lado.

Damage jalo de forma brusca la capucha de mi cazadora poniéndomela sobre la cara, obligándome a dejar de mirar a aquel sujeto. Para cuando logré quitármelo del rostro Damage tenía una extraña mirada dirigida hacia el chico, quien lo miro por un par de segundos antes de apartar la vista, concentrándose de nuevo en aquella jaula de metal.

El tipo que hace unos segundos se veía completamente fatigado ahora estaba totalmente fresco, como si la pelea de la cual salió victorioso jamás hubiese sucedido.

— Duran es uno de mis mejores peleadores— Comentó divertido el hombre de ojos color ámbar y sonrisa diabólica. Intuí que sería él a quien Auruo llamaba "Kenny". —Sin embargo, las apuestas están bajando. Su existencia se está volviendo un problema dentro de mi octágono. — Finalizo sonriendo. Me parecía un hombre en verdad perturbador, al punto de lo retorcido. La facilidad con la que insinuaba la muerte del tal Duran rayaba en lo siniestro.

—La rata bastarda puede encargarse, no hay necesidad de reunirnos a ambos— Espetó Damage levantándose del mullido sillón. Las pupilas del chico rubio se endurecieron, supuse que él y Damage no eran precisamente amigos.

— Damage, quiero que seas tú quien termine con él… en la jaula— Comentó sonriente el hombre de sonrisa retorcida.

¿La jaula? ¿Se refiere a la jaula de metal de allí abajo?

.

.

.

.

 _ERWIN_

— Damage, quiero que seas tú quien termine con él… en la jaula— Pidió Kenny sonriendo con malicia. Reiner apretó los puños, estaba claro que deseaba ser él quien subiera a ese octágono.

—No me interesa— Fue la respuesta de mi hermano.

Damage era el favorito de Kenny, aun con todo y su displicente y arrogante carácter. Quizás es por eso que Kenny tiene un cierto grado de obsesión hacia él, una obsesión bastante jodida a mi parecer.

Damage se encamina a la salida mientras con un pequeño tirón le indique al pequeño castaño que nos siguiera. Me alegro internamente, siempre es un placer salir de este maldito lugar para volver a casa.

— ¿Debo recordarte que me debes un favor? — Refiere Kenny con sorna.

Damage maldice deteniéndose frente a la puerta. Después de todo no debió haber tomado mercancía si no tenía dinero para pagarla, por mucho que su cuerpo adicto a los malditos estupefacientes se lo pidiera.

—Bien, pero tendrás que darme más— Respondió mi con molestia.

Kenny asintió ante la petición de mi hermano, rebusco en el cajón de su escritorio y le lanzó un paquete de cocaína. Rodé los ojos cuando guardó de forma brusca aquel paquete en mi cazadora. Damage conocía perfectamente mi aversión a los narcóticos y sin embargo me obligaba a guardárselos para después proveérselos cuando quisiera, como si mi único sentido aquí fuese ser su puta gaveta.

Salimos del lugar a largos pasos, bajando la escalera y atravesando la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a Damage. Entramos al pequeño cuartucho de paredes de metal donde los peleadores podían preparase para subir a la jaula.

El lugar era más bien pequeño y no tenía nada fuera de lo común; un lavabo sucio conectado directamente al muro de concreto sólido, una banca de madera con tablas faltantes, estantes y una improvisada mesa larga, todo iluminado por un par de lámparas que parpadean incómodamente. El pequeño rubio observó con detenimiento cada detalle del lugar. Su actitud era más bien la de un cachorro inspeccionando un nuevo lugar que la de un adolescente que estaba parcialmente secuestrado por un delincuente.

Damage se acercó a aquel intento de mesa, saco una pequeña bolsita con polvo blanco de su chaqueta y comenzó a formar algunas finas líneas con aquel polvo.

Su cuerpo se inclina sobre la mesa, inhalando hondamente dos de las rayas blancas. Después de unos segundos se incorpora echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras se sostiene de la mesa, disfrutando de los primeros efectos que aquel polvo producía en su cuerpo.

El pequeño rubio se removió ansioso en su lugar, supe rápidamente que había llegado la hora en que su cuerpo intentaba limpiar todo el licor barato de su organismo y el pequeño trataba de evitarlo, aunque el penetrante y desagradable olor de lugar no era de mucha ayuda. Lo tomé por los hombros deteniendo sus movimientos sin que mi hermano lo notara. Lo último que necesitaba es que Damage acuchille al pequeño por malinterpretar sus movimientos.

—Espérame en el auto, no tardare más de 10 minutos— Ordena Damage, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Contemplé por un momento la opción de obedecer su orden y de paso dejar que el pequeño rubio se fuera a casa, pero al final decidí quedarme a ver la pelea. Después de todo yo era el hermano mayor y debía cuidar de él, aunque evidentemente no lo necesitara.

Salí de cuarto adentrándome en el amplio salón repleto de personas, la multitud había crecido considerablemente aunque de forma bastante razonable dado la hora que era.

Puedo ver a Auruo en medio del bullicio, gritando emocionado. Repaso el salón con la mirada y también veo a Petra y Erd; la primera incluso más emocionada que Auruo y el segundo manteniéndose al margen de lo que sucede dentro de la jaula, incluso, como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

Camino con paso decidido hasta un lugar más o menos amplio, lo suficiente para que mi espacio personal no se vea tan invadido. Puedo ver a Duran dentro de la jaula saltando de un lado a otro mientras Moblit lo presenta ante el público.

La multitud explotó en silbidos y gritos cuando Damage atravesó la puerta al ser presentado por los altavoces. Damage no pelea a menudo así que verlo en la jaula es todo un suceso.

El pequeño rubio se lleva las manos a los oídos cuando la fuerte música repica en los altavoces. La voz de Moblit hizo explotar los gritos de la gente cuando insulta la masculinidad de los presentes.

Damage hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. La expresión de Duran era asesina mientras saltaba de un lado a otro esperando que la jaula se cerrara para que la pelea pudiese comenzar. Damage se acomodaba el vendaje para protegerse las manos, se ve ligeramente divertido aunque eso había que atribuírselo a las líneas que le hacían efecto en el cuerpo.

—Lo siento…— Susurró una pequeña voz al chocar contra mi espalda. Me giró para ver mejor a esa persona y me topo con la ya conocida cabecita castaña. Sus orbes azules verdosos están a punto de cerrarse producto de su etílico estado. Casi estoy conmovido.

—Deberías volver a casa — Le digo mientras coloco un cigarrillo entre mis labios y lo enciendo.

El castaño no me responde, ni siquiera estaba mirándome. Toda su atención estaba en Damage. Devolví la mirada a la jaula imitándolo. No había nada fuera de lo normal; los golpes que ya me sabía de memoria, las apuestas a favor de mi hermano, Kenny observando su asqueroso reinado desde las sombras… tal vez no era mala idea esperar en el auto.

Comencé a retroceder con intención de irme, a cómo iban las cosas esperar dentro del lugar no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo. La aglomeración cubrió mi rango de vista y el bullicio retumbo en mis oídos engrandeciendo la victoria de mi hermano; la pelea había terminado.

Me escabullí entre los cuerpos pegados y sudorosos para poder salir de allí. Entre el disturbio y los empujones de lo ebrios pude sentir como el pequeño había enganchado una de sus manos en mi cazadora en un gesto infantil para no perderse en el lugar.

—Cincuenta mil a Reiner — Había estado a punto de salir cuando "eso" capto mi completa atención, ¿cincuenta mil al Reiner? ¿Acaso la pelea de Damage no había sido la última de la noche? Corrí la vista hasta la jaula sintiendo como el corazón se me atoraba en la garganta por la sorpresa: Reiner había entrado a la jaula y Damage estaba levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

En la vista periférica logre ver a Bertolt enredando una gruesa cadena en la cerradura, eliminando cualquier oportunidad de escape con el pesado candado.

Moblit miraba la jaula con total sorpresa sin saber que hacer o decir, y eso solo significaba una cosa: Kenny había planeado todo. No me detuve a pensar en sus razones para atacar a mi hermano ni en las de Reiner ya que eran más que obvias: su eterna rivalidad. Esa competencia implícita por descubrir quien mata primero al otro. Kenny se estaba aprovechando de ello y volvería su disputa un circo que divirtiera a su gente.

Sin pensarlo quite la mano del castaño de mi cazadora y me eche a andar entre la gente.

Mientras luchaba para atravesar el gentío logré ver a Damage arremeter una vez contra Reiner, por supuesto con éxito, más el segundo soltó un golpe directo derribando a mi hermano.

La multitud gritaba cada vez más eufórica crispándome los nervios. Arremetí contra los cuerpos que me impedían continuar. Lleve una de mis manos hasta mi cinturón, sacando de este el arma que siempre viajaba conmigo. Cuando por fin estuve cerca de la malla metálica coloque el arma justo en la nuca de Bertolt sin sentir el más mínimo grado de nerviosismo o duda. Eso era algo que había aprendido en este lugar.

—Abre la reja— Le ordene presionando con fuerza el arma contra su nuca.

—Vamos, Erwin ¿Acaso tu hermano no puede defenderse solo? — Preguntó Bertolt con sorna, observando el espectáculo.

El enrejado retumbo frente a nosotros, ese había sido Damage estampándose contra la fría valla para después levantarse con dificultad. Bertolt rio por lo bajo. La sangre comenzó a hervirme.

A pesar de mi actual condición de delincuente nunca había matado a nadie, pero si el hijo de puta no quitaba el candado de la jaula le volaría los sesos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Abre esa maldita cosa— Le ordené quitándole el seguro al arma.

Bertolt extendió sus brazos hacia la gruesa cadena y comenzó a quitarla, oí claramente el sonido del metal al abrirse la puerta. Di un paso atrás, guardando el arma. Reiner se paró frente a mí, mirándome con el gesto endurecido. Tenía una gran mancha rojiza en el ojo que mañana se convertiría en un negruzco cardenal y su frente sangraba al igual que su labio inferior. Sin decir nada se echó hacia un lado permitiéndome acercarme a mi inconsciente hermano.

Lo levanté entre mis brazos como hace años que no lo hacía. Respiraba pesadamente, definitivamente se había llevado la peor parte. Me eche a andar por entre la gente escuchando la sarta de maldiciones que esos ebrios me dedicaban por haber detenido la pelea y a pesar de su enojo ninguno tenía las suficientes agallas como para tocarme un solo pelo.

Busqué con la mirada a Erd pero solo me topé con la inexpresiva mirada de Traute. Ella y Kenny bajaban a toda prisa las escaleras de su oficina y se echaron a andar por el pasillo hasta la salida en la parte trasera de la bodega. Eso era…inusual, miré alrededor tratando de hallar una explicación. La causa fue obvia, y peligrosa. Justo en la entrada comenzaban a vislumbrarse el reflejo de las luces rojas y azules y se escuchaban las sirenas de una patrulla: habría una redada.

Me apresure entre la confundida multitud hacia la puerta falsa y por fin salí del lugar siendo ayudado por Erd. Ya no escuchaba los gritos que retumbaban a nuestra espalda cuando salimos por la rampa, tampoco decidí mirar hacia atrás.

.

.

.

.

 _EREN_

El estruendoso sonido de las personas gritando estaba irritándome y poniéndome nervioso, traté de llegar hasta Erwin para saber si Damage está bien pero por alguna maldita razón no lograba llegar por más que empujara. El rubio gigantesco y Damage se habían dado como titanes y ahora podía irme despidiendo de la idea buscar pelear con él a menos que quisiera terminar muerto.

Los gritos y maldiciones llenaron mis oídos, las personas habían comenzado a correr asustadas y confundidas. Apenas y podia deslizarme por entre las personas cuando piso algo pegajoso y me aparto de inmediato, choco contra alguien y un brazo rebota contra mí golpeándome en uno de los costados.

Veo a Erwin perderse por el estrecho corredor que daba a la parte trasera de la bodega, trato de seguirle pero una mano me detiene provocando que dé un par de trompicones.

—Connie y ... ¿Historia?— Balbuceo después de que uno de sus puños se estampa contra mi rostro en forma de golpe, logrando que girara el rostro. "Eso se volverá un gran moretón mañana" pensé mientras sujetaba mi pómulo. Solo logro sentir un leve escozor y unas ganas absurdas de reírme por ello.

—Ya hablaremos cuando volvamos a casa— Asevera Historia tomándome de la mano y corriendo en la misma dirección que todo el mundo. Agentes protegidos por chalecos y cascos blindados entran a la bodega apuntando con armas a los más hábiles y sometiendo sin piedad a los más torpes. Historia se detiene haciéndome chocar contra su espalda, tratar de salir por la entrada principal es una misión suicida.

Connie mira hacia todos lados confundido, las personas pasan cerca nuestro chocando y empujándonos, buscando una salida como todos los demás. Siento la mano de Historia presionarse fuertemente contra la mía mientras poco a poco el miedo se apodera de mí. Un policía corre hacia nosotros apuntándonos con un arma, la mano de Historia se tensa y yo solo atino a apretarla contra mi cuerpo, esperando lo inminente. Escucho el sonido ensordecedor del disparo cerca de mis oídos, abro los ojos y me topo con la mirada sorprendida de mi Connie y el cuerpo del policía tirado justo frente a nosotros, seguimos vivos.

Un fuerte tirón de mi cazadora me obliga a dar la vuelta topándome con par de ojos café que me miran fijamente.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡Muévanse! — Ordeno el rubio sujetándome por un brazo y haciéndome correr en su misma dirección. Me sentía por completo en una película de acción; yo corría sujetando aun la pequeña mano de Historia, aturdidos por los gritos y lo disparos, mientras el gran tipo rubio se abría camino entre los uniformados y las personas que se interponen en su camino. _Nuestro camino_.

Increíblemente salimos ilesos de la bodega aunque trastabillando en más de una ocasión. El frio del exterior me revuelve el estómago incluso más de lo que ya lo tenía y mis manos tiemblan incontrolablemente. Mi cuerpo se contrae hacia adelante en una arcada y vomito.

—Reiner, ¿Por qué ayudas a estos perdedores?, ¡Vámonos antes de que la policía nos atrape!— Gritó el hombre de cabello castaño que momentos antes estaba con él.

—Cállate, Bertolt— Ordenó el rubio a aquel hombre mientras subía a su motocicleta. Escuchamos pisadas por el mismo pasillo de metal por el que salimos y me tense nuevamente. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente mientras aquellos dos tipos se alejaban a toda velocidad.

Subimos rápidamente al auto de Connie. La cabeza está a punto de estallarme producto la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo. Recargo la cabeza en la ventana del auto y suelto el aire de golpe notando que todo este tiempo había estado aguantando la respiración. Cierro los ojos en un desesperado intento por controlar las sensaciones que me recorren el cuerpo. Cuando mi respiración por fin se normalizó ya estábamos en medio de la carretera, a salvo.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó por tu mente como para volver a este lugar?, De no haber sido porque Historia te vio jugueteando en las bodegas ahora podrías estar muerto, ¿Siquiera entiendes la gravedad de esto? — Me grita Connie, y aun en la oscuridad del auto puedo notar que sus manos tiemblan incontrolablemente contra el volante. — ¿Y que es esa mierda de olor? ¿Qué demonios fumaste? — Pregunta olfateándome con una mueca que no logré descifrar, si estaba enfurecido no podía decirlo con certeza

—Nada— Respondí.

Soy consciente del penetrante olor que tengo impregnado en el cabello y la ropa por no mencionar que había bebido un poco de más, y aun en mí confundido estado no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por hacerle pasar por algo así.

Cerré los ojos con pesadez mientras sentía como de a poco me quedaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Historia me pregunto algo pero ya no pude escucharla, mi mente ya no estaba concentrada en nada.


End file.
